ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's House of Villains (2015)
Fun to a during...Mario's House of Villains in by with...Bowser, King Dedede, Pacifica, Poisandra and Dark Pit. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Club, and a lot of villains are showing up. Bowser has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Bowser, along with his new henchmen King Dedede, Poisandra, Pacifica Northwest and Dark Pit, takes over the house with a musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join Bowser's plan. The heroes, princesses and other characters are trapped in the kitchen while Mario and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mario, Yoshi, Luigi and Peach try to take their House back, but Old King Coal keeps them from entering the building. Then, Timmy dresses in his Fire Mario from Super Mario Galaxy and challenges Bowser to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mario's Fire Costume is knocked off, Little Mac escapes from the kitchen, flying on the Charizard and gives the magical lamp. Rosalina hands it to Mario who uses the lamp to suck Bowser into it. The rest of the villains are arrested and taken to prison and the House of Club is restored. Villains ** Bowser (Leader) * King Dedede * Poisandra * Pacifica Northwest * Dark Pit * Wingo * Chad Dickson * Dumb John Silver * Valerie * Cuppa Joe * Jimmy McGarfield * Professor XXXL * Potty Mouth * Soccer Mom * Cheese Ninja * The Senior Citizen Squad Teenager Form * Robin Food * The interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain * Cree Lincoln * Candy Pirates * Hungry Men * Windsor * Miss Thompson * Chicken Men * Cheese Shogun * Bag-Headed Cashier * Six Gum Gang * Teen Ninjas * Anna Worthington * Little Juan * Margie * Teen Tornado * Dodgeball Wizard * Steve * Girl Squad * Willard * Coffee Cup Guy * King Sandy * Wedgiesaurus-Rex * Patient C * Emperor Dave * Mr. Washer * The Cutie Mark Swap Ponies (from "Magical Mystery Cure") * Metal Alice (from "Power Rangers Megaforce") * Old King Coal (from "Glitter Gulch Mine") * Katnappe (from "Xiaolin Showdown") * Shego (from "Kim Possible") * Ganondorf * Ultron (from "Avengers: Age of Ultron") * Mingy Jongo (from "Cloud Cuckooland") * Lord Hater (from "Wander Over Yonder") * Chester V (from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2") * Goldar, Oysterizer, Invenusable Flytrap and Dramole (from "Rangers Back in Time") * Mandarin (from "Iron Man 3") * King Boo (from "Luigi's Mansion") * Ripslinger (from "Planes") * The Sinister Six (from "Spectacular Spider-Man") * Mrs. Grunion (from "Mr. Peabody and Sherman") * X-Borgs and Bruisers (from "Power Rangers Super Megaforce") * Bowser Jr. and his Koopalings (from "Super Smash Bros. for Wii U") * Dr. Eggman (from "Sonic X")